


Alpha Wagers

by iammarked



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Anal Sex, Bets, Blow Jobs, Dildos, Dom/Sub undertone, Drunk Sex, Frottage, Gambling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Spankings, Strip Poker, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammarked/pseuds/iammarked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott's betas made a bet on him. Who will win?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Risks and Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Criticisms are welcome! Spread love!

It all started one hot afternoon. It must be somewhere near 30°C. They had just finished lacrosse practice. The locker room, full of supernatural creatures as it was, is as normal as any. Nearly. Scott is sporting a semi hard-on, his towel draped over his waist does nothing to hide this. It would go unnoticed but Isaac, he didn't even know what compelled him to look at Scott, was the first to notice this. Faster than his healing abilities, he sent off chemosignals of lust. Of course humans couldn't discern it but for werewolves, his mouth may have been as well open, spit dripping, for the locker room, as disgusting its smell was (body odor, sweat, deodorant and minute traces of jizz), did nothing to hide his desire. Especially for a werewolf standing right beside him.

Lust hit his nose as soon as Isaac was reeking of it. He looked over Isaac's shoulder, wanting to see out of pure curiosity, he reasoned, what caused the other beta's mouth to water. To say Derek was shocked is an understatement. His eyebrows reached the roof, licking his lips. Isaac was biting his lips. They are anything but obvious in ogling Scott 's impressive package, now in display for the pair of them. Just how it took long for them to notice this impressive piece of meat in their midst is unknown to them.

'It might melt,' Liam said, a freshman from Devenford said. He could've died from the stares he received from the older betas.  
'You just want to suck it, Dunbar. Sod off' Isaac retorted.  
'Oh yes, I do. Think he's up to it?' They all turned at Scott again. He is now wearing a pair of boxer briefs doing nothing to hide his, now soft, dick. He turned around to talk to Stiles. Nice butt.  
'I'd wager I can get that dick to myself before you two,' Liam said.  
'And if I do?' Typical Derek, not backing down on a bet. Liam shrugged. Silence fell on thw trio for a moment too long. It was Isaac that came up with a suggestion.

'The first to get laid with him will be the losers' master say for a month, is that good?'  
'And twenty bucks,' Liam added.  
All three nodded. They went off in different ways, each one turning the cogs of his mind on how to quickly win a wager on their Alpha.


	2. Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek takes the first swing, can he win the bet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm in a kind of a roll. I want to insert a bit of a plot. Here goes. Comments are welcome!

Being a born werewolf sure has its perks even if he isn't an Alpha. In fact, Derek doesn't want to be an Alpha. For him, its political repercussions and the responsibilities that came with the power doesn't weigh exactly the same on the scales. As loyal as a dog could be, Derek doesn't see himself as a leader. He knew for himself that he is a poor decision maker. Even so, he now owns his family's vast estate, the preserve. Talia, Beacon Hills' Alpha for 60 years, and the rest of the family decided to return to her mother's territory somewhere in Utah. His grandmother apparently can still kick ass. The preserve is now Scott's pack's headquarters, where they hold meetings, dinners and trainings. Derek was always glad someone comes over or stays the night. He is more than glad whem Scott called earlier asking him if he could run with him.

An hour later, Scott came knocking at the door. Derek answered, wearing only a pair of shorts, sweaty and drawing short puffs of breath. 'Hey, I was working out. Come in.' Derek said, wiping his chest with a shirt. He saw Scott staring at his chest, sweat and all. In the living room, Scott watched as Derek picked pieces of trash and clothes. He thought he saw Derek pick a bottle of lubricant. He must be mental, he thought. Derek was nearly done when he saw a piece of paper on the floor a few feet away from Scott. He bent down to retrieve it. He is wearing a pair of shorts that hugs his taut ass. Scott sat behind him. He smiled. Scott's smell shifted a bit. He just couldn't focus on smelling it. Otherwise, he'd give himself away. 'Suppose we could run now?' We will just tear our clothes anyway' Derek asked. Scott nodded indecisively. 

Derek thanked his physique. His werewolf was small and lean, perfect for long runs. He can outrun, easily he might add, Scott in his Alpha prowess although Scott has a bigger frame. Derek wouldn't want want to mess with him. They ran for an hour or so. Scott lost track of Derek. Scott sniffed the air, nose wrinkling, for Derek's scent. He found Derek by the lake, he managed to stay silent. He was hoping to pull a prank on his beta. When he was in the clearing, Derek was sulking in the lake's cold water. He has his back to Scott. He could see his back muscles tense as he ruffled his hair and wiped his face with his bare hands. When Derek was walking away, he can see that Derek was naked as the day he was born. Scott can clearly see Derek's taut ass, water running down on it. Scott quietly ran away. He found Derek waiting for him on the porch, still shirtless. He didn't realize Derek smelled him by the lake. He was upwind after all.

 

Scott was convinced by Derek to stay the night. He could sleep on the guest room. It was well past midnight when Scott woke up. Thirsty. He really can't sleep well on someone else's bed. He was about to return to bed when he heard noises. With his enhanced hearing, he couldn't discern it but he could say Derek's room is the source of the noise. When he could clearly hear it, he was certain it was moans. And skin slapping on skin. The door was ajar. He can just see enough to clear his doubts. Derek was lying on his bed, legs spread, pushing a red dildo up his ass, his right hand going up and down his hard shaft, precome leaking. moans and squelching emanated from the room. He can't move. This is his beta. He's just doing what all teenagers do. He can feel his own shaft harden. He was about to leave when he heard Derek say something. 'Fuck me hard, Scott! Yes, Alpha!' Scott might as well have taken the ice bucket challenge. No. He was exposed to liquid nitrogen or maybe carbonite. His beta, his friend calling out his name, clearly drunk on pleasure. He heard Derek scream his name again and grunted. Derek came, and came hard he did. He had to wipe traces of cum on his cheeks. Scott quickly and silently went to his room. How is one supposed to respond to a situation like this?

 

Next day, breakfast was prepared, bacon and eggs. When they finished breakfast, Scott must have been crazy. They were sitting on the couch, watching Hunger Games 'I saw you last night.' Derek raised his eyebrows in incredulity. Scott can hear his heartbeat anyway but he decided to play his cards. 'I heard you. It's fine by me but you must know that I don't treat my friends that way.' Derek might as well have been roused from sleep by a bucket of water. His uncle used that trick on him once. His logic failed. Logic doesn't know where to start. He just pounced on his Alpha, kissing him torridly. Scott grasped his waist, pushed him back a bit, catched his breath. 'No,' authority evident in his voice. Derek was refused. 

He got off Scott. Words stumbled out of him. 'I'm sorry, Scott. We had a... We had a bet, you know. About who could get inside your pants first.' He realized he said things without really thinking about them which is sometimes good. Sometimes he is guilty of analysis-paralysis. But not in times like this. 

'What?' was all Scott could say. He almost didn't want to answer but Scott had that look that he might kill him or worse.  
'Liam and Isaac. We had a bet on who could get laid with you first.' he said, managing to breathe in between sentences this time. He was waiting for a reaction, a violent one. All he got was a smile.  
'My betas being naughty behind my back, eh?' he smiled sheepishly.  
'You were so sexy I wondered why we just noticed it the other day.'  
'I don't really know what to say Derek. You're sexy too. I like your ass.' Scott sat down beside him again. They managed to laugh at that.  
'You really do? What do you do now?' Scott nodded. He looked at the wall for a while, eyes vacant. He grinned. Maybe Derek doesn't want to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get real paranoid over my works. I always wonder if they are good enough or not. For my mental health's sake, say something. haha. spread love!


	3. Isaac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac sensed he could win this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The world is always in need of more love

Life has always been about decisions and luck. And Isaac wasn't always fortunate. That means he gets to be favored some of the time. In a world like this, he could deal with it than dwell on what he doesn't have. You can work with what you have and take risks from that. Economics told him less risks mean less rewards but he'll take it than no reward at all. Maybe he has to thank Coach Finstock later, bizarre and crazy as he is. Still, you could learn from a crackpot. 

It is Monday, two days after Scott's little show at the locker room. Two days. Two days and Scott smells like Derek already, stronger than he does when he bonds with his other betas. Like they were all over each other the whole weekend. He can put two and two together. He was about to ask Derek except that he isn't sporting a champion's grin. Wait a minute. He doesn't have to ask. Derek brags. He flaunts it if he has it, everytime he wins. Isaac may as well be on the same foot hold with Derek. 

Well, Derek gets a chance to hang out and no doubt flirt with Scott two days after the bet was made. Lucky git. He doesn't have to work. He has a Camaro! Isaac has to dig two graves for a couple who died in a car crash last week. Lucky hasn't bet on his corner yet. Like any good boxer, he has to keep his eyes open for possibilities and openings. His opponent will soon make a mistake, be more complacent than necessary. Like a cobra, he will strike at the opportunity and abuse it while he still has the chance. Just an opening, a small flinch, misstep, an inch lower. 

Lunch was over. Derek is still not mentioning the wager or how cone smell like the Alpha, neither is the Alpha going to speak soon. There was no obvious awkwardness or unusual sweetness between the two. Yes, two and two is always four. Always. But four is not what you always needed or wanted. He can feel Derek's luck ebbing.

He might have to thanks Harris too. He has to remind himself. He'll save the speech of gratitude later when he has the trophy.  
'McCall with Stilinski!' Scott gave a faceful of smile to Stiles who returned it. Then all good things must end, it will be just better, Isaac thought.Then and there, like a woman picking a dress, Harris changed his mind. 'No, you are too comfortable with each other. I want to make hell out of your lives.' he grinned, Scott was clearly taken aback. He has his mouth open, eyes bulging like Christmas was cancelled on the last minute.  
'McCall you go with Lahey. Stilinski, pair with Hale. I don't want throats ripped with teeth. I want good research papers.' 

After class, Isaac approached Scott. He still reeked of Derek.  
'Dude, you smell like Derek. What did you do, cuddle all weekend?' he asked, trying to keep his voice innocent.  
'No,' Scott said, eyes on the floor. Isaac can feel his heart skip. Scott realised it too. He looked up, worry evident. 'No. No. We cuddled and slept together. Nothing more. We just slept beside each other.' Isaac raised his eyebrow, the right one. It was enough to rattle Scott. He smiled. Scott didn't have to be so defensive. Isaac can't fight back the laugh, Scott followed.  
'So, wanna hang out? We can also think of a topic.' It was Scott, smiling now. Isaac is still laughing.

As what often happens, they didn't figure a topic and was now playing strip poker with a twist. The loser can choose whether he can lose a garment or do a dare. It was crazy but they had nothing to do and bored to death. A fatal combination. Isaac was down to his jeans, having shed his socks and Shirt. Scott just lost his socks. They are in Scott's bedroom, sitting on the wood parquet.

'Straight, seven high. What do you got?' Scott said as he put his cards down. Isaac is wearing his best poker face. Scott was never that good at all. 

'Flush. You lost. Take off your shirt.' A few more rounds and Scott and Isaac are both in their boxers, Isaac is stealing glances when he could but is trying hard to concentrate on something. Scott can smell him. 'Full house. Beat that.' Isaac said, swagger in his voice. Scott looked defeated, pouting. He flipped his cards. Two pairs. He stripped. He is now naked in front of Isaac. Two teenagers naked home alone. The next round was dealt. Isaac, as he expected, has a difficult time concentrating. Especially when Scott is rubbing the area above his dick casually. Isaac flipped his cards. Two pair, aces and fives. The room was tense. Scott got a full house, aces over fives.

After a celebration from Scott like he threw the ball that won them the State league for lacrosse and disappointment from Isaac like he lost a million dollars. The room got eerily quiet. Scott stopped Isaac from stripping. 'I don't want to see it. I want you to wear this,' he is holding a blind fold, 'No peeking.'

Isaac was ambivalent about it. He never liked the dark but this is his Alpha and it is just a dare. Scott held his hand, reassured him he is safe and he put it on. He sat Isaac on the edge of his bed and was gone for 5 minutes. Isaac was having a panic attack. He can't smell Scott. He feels trapped and lost, he is about to... a soft plush pair of lips collided with his. They continued kissing until his hand was guided to a warm shaft. Long and thick. It must've been his Alpha. He stroked it, slowly at first. Scott trailed kisses down his jaw and earlobe, gently biting it. His strokes got quicker, Scott's kisses got lower. This is it. Luck has smiled on him. He got his chance and seized it. He won the bet! He is now licking his nips, sucking and biting it. He was so deep into it that he whines when his Alpha pushes him to the bed, blindfolded still. Scott straddles him, hands held by his heas by his Alpha. Scott whispers something in his ear. 

'I know about the bet. You didn't win yet.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 4-5am. hehe. comments are welcome as always


	4. Liam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the anon that suggested something, I owe you one. Ideas march to my head at dawn. Sorry about mistakes

Liam is a bit well off. For one, he could ask for a car, not Porsche but maybe pickup, but he has a motorcycle. It is pocket friendly than a car so why switch? And like all things, it isn't for free. He may be living comfortably but it comes with a price. He doesn't even know the last time they had dinner together. If he remembered correctly, tonight is the first time in a month or maybe three. He don't know. Nevertheless it is still the same. It was cold. Not the negative degree kind of cold. The kind of cold that grows deep within, the kind that envelopes your heart for a bit, lingers there and leaves you broken. No laughs, minimal conversation and no eye contact so much for a monthly dinner together. For all Liam knew, he might as well be dining with strangers. Halfway into the meal, Liam's own recipe pasta, his father took initiative. 'How are you, son? ' he asked clipped as if he was talking to a secretary. Liam could probably say he got injured last summer, they wouldn't know. He tried to stick with facts. 'I made first line,' he answered, savoring the chopped basil and chives, trying to keep his emotions in line. 'First match's tomorrow night.' Silence once again filled the room. forks clinked with plates. His father was going through his phone, food halfway to his mouth. Letting them know felt like a great step that leads nowhere. This year he managed to into first line for the first time. He felt proud. Scott, his beautiful sexy Alpha, was proud. Even Derek and Isaac patted him at the back. Stiles even joked about him wasting his youth on such a violent sport. His pack was excited, ecstatic. His parents seemed to be playing poker. He might as try again. He took a deep breath. 'You will watch right?' He smiled, somehow he expected them to say yes. He can feel his heart dropping like a ton of a rock dropped from Burj Khalifa.  
'Honey I can't. I have to be in Boston by tomorrow,' it was his mother, 'Your dad will.'  
'I don't know. I might be late. I will cut early tomorrow.' Liam didn't dare look at them. That night he slept hoping that this time, one would come.

He woke up to find his mother has gone. She wasn't even home for 12 hours.

 

Pack is family, Derek told his pack. Liam agreed. Scott argued that family is pack. To that, Liam can argue. The day went well, Harris is still a pain in the ass. Scott asked him if he's fine. It was his first game as first line. As a captain, he's making sure his team got nerves but not letting it get the best of them as that could be disastrous. Liam assured him he was fine. He is trying to be.

'I want you to go out there and ravage them. Well that will make you savages. Nevermind that. Just beat them!' Coach Finstock said. The stands are full. Liam searched for his father. He might be late. The opposing team, Liam's old school, Devenford prep got an early lead of three. They finished the first half with a four point lead. There is still no sign of his father. Isaac asked him if he was fine. 'Yes. Just looking for dad.'

There are a few instances where Liam will shift after a rough tackle or a few rather strong bumps. Derek or Isaac would come to him and calm him down. They managed to cut the lead to a solitary point. The game was down for the last few seconds and they were tied. Greenberg passed the ball to Isaac whi was tackled by two Devs, who were clearly on steroids. The ball dropped a few meters to Liam's right. He went to retrieve tje ball. The goal was a few feet away to his left. He had to get near. A throw would be impractical at an angle like this. He saw Scott. A man was charging at him. He passed to Scott, managed to dodge the Dev coming at him. Scott passed he ball back to him. He jumped, rotated his upper body 180 degrees and took a shot. Time seemed to froze. The audience was up to their feet. The buzzer rang. Momentum propelled him to his left a few meters away from his jumping point. 

Next thing he knew, bodies were hugging him, people running to the field. His dad. He got to find his dad. His dad who said he will come. He said he will be late but he will come. The people started to clear out. Smiles were shared, kisses given, laughs audible from afar. Some are even whistling, hugs were meant. Liam can feel tears welling up. Where is he? He said he will be here. He sat at the bleachers, helmet in hands.  
'There is the man of the hour! What are you doing here?' It was Scott. 'Liam, what happened?' Liam blinked his tears away. What an ass. Crying over such petty things. He looked at Scott. He looked concerned genuinely. 'He said he will come and watch.' His voice was broken. Tears threatened to come to surface again. He bit his lip. 

Scott was shocked, at least. Then he could feel it too. His first beta, the one he had bitten, was in agony. He felt the strong urge to comfort him. How? He took a step forward, placed a hand on Liam's shoulders. He didn't know how but it just came to him. 'We are drinking at Derek's. Got to celebrate a bit Wanna go?' He hopes he said the right thing. Liam smiled

When they came, Isaac and Derek was halfway to a Jack Daniel's. Derek said he has some liquor for them. Turns out whiskey, or any other alcohol, when laced with Aconite will affect them. The downside is it could cause something like alcohol intoxication. Liam quickly worked his way through the bottle. Soon, all of them are wasted. Isaac sang a song he insisted was the Star Spangled Banner. Derek snored loudly he could compete with Stiles. 

Liam was still weeping. He told him how seldom he gets to see his parents, that his dad promised to go and watch him play, how Scott said family is pack but his family's a bit far away. Soon he passes out too. Scott admits he is a bit buzzed but he has taken to himself to take every beta into bed. He can't have them lying on the carpet, can he?

Isaac was brought to a room Scott reckoned was Laura's. Isaac was now groping Scott who was sitting beside him at the bed. 'Kiss me,' he demanded. Scott kissed him fervently, tongues clashed. He was pulled on top of Isaac when Isaac lied down. Isaac's hands traveled downward, memorizing every ridge and curve of Scott's body. Scott pulled back when Isaac was cupping his hard cock through his pants. 'I wan... I want to suck your lolly,' Isaac's hand was now inside his pants. 'Yes, you will once you're sober enough,' Scott stood and left after giving him a last kiss.

Derek was more ferocious. Perhaps he could smell Scott's lust. The door was not even closed when Derek attacked his lips. Scott's hands find Derek's ass, groped and got inside his pants to hold them. He sat at the edge Derek's bed, Derek kneeling, prying his jeans open. Scott's throbbing 10 inch long cock is so hard. He have it a few tugs. Scott held his head when he was about to put it in his mouth. He pulled Derek up and kissed him hard. He spanked Derek's ass and whispered, 'Not tonight. I will have this ass but not tonight.'

Liam was snoring. Scott can feel Liam, or his emotions. He stank of hurt and disappointment. Liam was short. He could carry him. He carried him to the guest room oppositw the one he'd be staying in. Liam roused when he put him down. Scott kissed him. Liam pulled him on top of him and made a quick work of his pants. He was tugging up and down, kissing Scott in a matter of seconds. He swallowed Scott's moans. A hand stopped him. Scott spoke up. 'Im close. I'd really like to but you're gonna want it tomorrow.'

Every beta slept with a bite between their neck and shoulder and will wake up tomorrow without any memory that they all nearly won the bet.

 

 

 

Liam squinted when Light poured on his face. It was Scott. He groaned, uttered something like '5 minutes.' He woke up naked. Scott was kissing him, pinching his nipples. That woke the beta. He smiled at him. 'Get down. Now.'

He got down fast enough. Derek and Isaac kneeling in front of the couch, naked, in front of Scott. 'Morning Liam. Join your packmates.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to play lacrosse. Sorry about that. Let me know what you think. 
> 
> To readers, Love is all you need


	5. Prizes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the winner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite this a few times. all mistakes are yours, no wait, its mine. spread love!

Previously: He got down fast enough. Derek and Isaac kneeling in front  
of the couch, naked, in front of Scott. 'Morning Liam. Join  
your packmates.'

Derek, Isaac and Liam were all naked, kneeling in front of Scott who was sitting on the couch clad in a pair of jeans and shirt. The bottle of rum was still standing at the coffee table. Liam was still light headed when he walked into the living room. He isn't sure if that was the term now. His head, the one below, feels pumped up and he was certain it or his balls was not light. Silence filled the room. It was a while before Scott talked. 'I heard something in the locker room a while back, maybe two weeks ago.' Isaac and Liam looked up, flashes of concern showing on their faces It was gone as fast as it appeared, the scent lingers.

" 'The first to get laid with him will be the losers' master say  
for a month, is that good?' Isaac said.  
'And twenty bucks,' Liam added."

'My betas betting on me behind my back. I must say, I'm disappointed.' All three betas lowered their heads more, 'that none of you won yet.' All three looked up, incredulity etched in their faces. 'Maybe you all need to be punished.' Scott said a minute later, still smiling, 'for betting on getting inside my pants, don't you think?' There was no answer. 'Derek,' Scott asked of his former Alpha, 'What do you think?' Derek just nodded. 

'Oh yes. You must be punished. Not by me, of course. Derek, kneel on the couch!' Derek stood up hurriedly, He walked closer to Scott and did as he was told. He was on his knees on the couch in front of his pack. Scott can feel his cock twitch as Derek stuck his ass out. Damn. He has a nice ass. 'Isaac, Liam give him 5 spanks each. Hit him hard or you wouldn't what I'd do.' Isaac moved to Derek's right while Liam took his left flank. They looked at each other. Isaac hit first, the smacking sound reverberated in the living room followed by a grunt from Derek. Liam followed. The room was filled by skin slapping on skin followed closely by Derek's grunts and moans. It was soon over. Liam and Isaac kneeled to their previous spots. Scott palmed Derek's muscular taut ass. He leaned over Derek, his mouth on his ear. Scott's breath on Derek's ear was warm. 'You have a lovely ass, D. What can you do with it?' He whispered, he was sure the other two can hear it but he need to say it. He groped it more. He licked Derek's earlobe. Derek whined when Scott backed away. Derek is hard. 'Count it.' A hand landed on his ass.  
'One, Alpha' another smack  
'Two, Alpha'

Soon, Derek was pushing his ass back, meeting Scott's hand, begging for contact. He was moaning. He was hard, leaking. Scott stopped. He was whispering on his ear again, 'Go to your place again, D. I'll come back to you later.' He stood and kneeled beside Isaac. His hard dick slapping on his dick, leaking. 'Isaac, you're next!' Isaac looked at him and hesitated. Scott looked him in the eye, hands on Isaac's nape. 'Do you trust me?' Isaac nodded, dropping his gaze. ' I wouldn't hurt you.' Isaac looked at Scott expectantly. Scott kissed him hard. When he pulled back, Isaac stood up and kneeled in front of him. Derek and Liam spanked him and Scott made him count too. 'You are so sexy Isaac. What can you do to my dick, huh?'

Liam stood up and was met by Scott's lips. Liam was spanked by Derek and Isaac. He pushed his ass back as soon as the first hit by Derek landed. Scott leaned into him and kissed him hard. He made Liam count. Liam was thrusting back every time Scott's hand landed on his ass. Soon all three were back to their places, asses red, cocks hard and dripping with precum. Liam looked at Scott, eyes pleading. 'Sir, we're sorry. We can't help it.' He lopked down again. His voice croacked. 'You are so sexy, Sir.' 'What are you going to do for me to forgive you?' Scott asked after a full moment's silence. All three looked up at Scott exprctantly then looked at each other. 'I'll come back in 5 minutes. No one should move from their places.' Scott came back wearing nothing but a jockstrap. He sat in front of his betas. 'So?' It was Derek, the born werewolf, that spoke up. 'Anything, Sir. We don't want to be packless, Sir. At this, the betas looked up at Scott, eyes pleading. 'Who would say I'd do that?' Scott looked at his betas. 'Come here, you three,' he held a hand. all three snuggled their way to him, Derek on his left, Liam on his right as Isaac spooned him. 'I wouldn't do that as long as you wouldn't bet on me again.' He kissed Derek. Derek moaned at the sensation of Scott's lips on his. He had his left hand on Scott's left thigh, running circles and ever slightly pushing up. Derek moaned when Scott pulled back. 'There's three of you.' He pecked Derek and smiled. Scott kissed Liam. Liam met his lips fiercely, like his lips held a fountain and Liam is so thirsty. Scott pinched his nipples with his left hand. Liam moaned. Scott pushed his tongue inside. remembering the feeling of Liam's mouth on his. Derek was licking every inch of Scott. He raised his arms and licked Scott's armpit all the while Scott was kissing Liam. Liam traveled down Scott, licking and biting his nipples. Scott crashed his lips to Isaac. Isaac moaned. The two kissed each other with ferocity. When they pull back for air, Isaac said, 'finally.' Liam and Derek raced each other down their Alpha's body. They each took nipple, Derek on the left, with their mouth. They licked and suck on it. Scott moaned into Isaac's mouth which caused Isaac to invade his mouth with his tongue. Scott was thumbing his nipples with his left hand, his right on Derek's head. The two betas resumed their race downward. Derek was soon licking his thigh while Liam was hovering on his navel. Scott left a hickey on Isaac. Two betas were at his crotch, looking at him in the eye. It was unclear whether they were teasing or asking for permission. Scott nodded. Two pairs of hands helped him out of his jockstrap. Three heads rush to his pink head, throbbing dick. They all sniffed at his crotch, savoring the scent that was Scott. 'Please' was all he said in a croaky voice. Isaac was going up and down on his head. Derek played with his balls, licking and putting it in his mouth. Liam was licking at the sides of Scott's thick cock, mouthing at what Isaac can't reach. Soon, the Alpha cock was covered in spit and precum. Isaac and Liam made out, Scott's thick dick head in between. Derek found his way to his asshole. He was giving Scott his best rimjob. Scott was reduced to a mess, moaning and groaning in pleasure. Derek was teasing his hole with his index finger. Isaac and Liam was deep throating him, seeing for themselves who could take him deeper. Derek pushed his index finger inside of him and went up and down his dick for a while. Scott shouted incoherently. Soon he was on the edge. He jerked his cock, still hard dripping precum and so full of spit. Three faces waited for his jizz. He had the one of his best orgasm. His cum landed on three faces. Liam and Isaac cleaned Derek, who was in the middle. Next they cleaned Liam anf the last is Isaac. When all three was clean, they made a three way make out session, swapping spit and their Alpha's seed. Scott lay tired on the couch, happy and contented. His cock, flacid but stil considerably large. He was aroused by his betas sharing among themselves his cum. They were all rock hard and dripping. He grabbed Liam's cock, saying 'My first beta.' He sucked Liam's cock. It was about five or six inches and thick. Scott felt his jaw widen as Liam fucked his mouth fast. He stopped when Liam was just on the edge, pulling Isaac by his dick. He was longer than Liam but thinner. Isaac wanted a different pace and technique. Scott deep throated him as much as he could. He can feel him in his throat where Isaac has his hand. He stopped when Isaac was just right on the edge too. He had fun playing with Derek and his foreskin. He teased Derek's asshole while sucking him. When he had inserted one finger and found his prostate, Derek came on his face. Liam and Isaac soon followed at the hot scene in front of them. They were apparently pumping each other's cocks. Scott was totally covered in their seed. Cum dribbled on his face, neck, shoulders, pecs and abs. His betas sure had amazing orgasms Derek, Isaac and Liam cleaned their seed off of their Alpha. When Scott was cleanrd of jizz and full of spit, each beta kissed him on the lips. The betas made out too. Cum and spit once sgsin was swapped between the four teen wolves They cuddled for a while. Isaac asked, he just had to, seriously. 'So who won, Sir?' That brought a smile to Scott's lips. 'I did. No one will be anyone's master but me.' The betas wasn't sure if they heard it right. They had to look at him and each other. 'As for the twenty bucks, how about some pizza?' 'And shower sex?' Liam added, eyebrows wiggling


	6. Unusual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to insert a bit of a plot. Finally had my computer fixed that means longer chapters! And please leave me something to read

It was a week after the steamy weekend of the pack. Scott was so stretched that weekend. After shower, the only rest he got was when he came on Isaac's face thus marking all three betas. They smelled like him for the following week. He wasn't complaining. He liked his betas that way. They have to talk about this. Scott doesn't want it to be a one-time thing or a cause of rift between his betas especially when he has three betas to give his attention. This is clearly an unusual setting and he liked it. He isn't just sure if his betas like it that way.  
That is what he has in mind then and for that he asked Stiles to come over and maybe shed a light or teach him a bit about Good Alpha-ing 101. They were halfway into their fourth round of CoD, Stiles sweeping the game 3-0, when Stiles blurted asked him.  
‘So what is it that you want to talk about?’ It amazes Scott that Stiles is no supernatural being but he knows his best friend like the back of his hand. Does Stiles know the back of his mind? Scott stayed silent. Stiles was watching him through his peripheral vision. “Come on. You don’t invite me over, in whispers I might add, buy Chinese food, pizza and three bags of chips when you don’t have something running in your mind.’ No but pizza, Chinese, soda and chips is the usual.  
It took Scott a few chugs of Coke and a deep breath to say, ‘Derek, Isaac and Liam.’  
‘What’s the matter with your betas?’ Stiles looked at him, eyebrows raised, waiting for a cloud to settle.  
‘We,’ he dropped the controller, ‘you know what, never mind. I can handle this. Werewolf thing.’ Stiles shrugged. They went back to playing. It seemed so wrong to hide something like this from him. ‘We had sex.’  
Stiles looked at him, turning his head. His mouth was open. Fool, Scott thought, what will he think of you now? We had sex, what a great thing to say. Nothing penetrated anything. Is that even called sex? Yes, of course it is. And the three of them, all three of them! Why did you do that Scott? You practically raped them! You didn’t hear them say anything, buddy. You didn’t hear their consent. You just went alpha on them and they did not resist. Great. Making them kneel, spanking them. Since when did you like spanking? Will Stiles get mad at him? Disappointed? Maybe he won’t believe him? Or worse. ‘You and your betas... in an orgy?’ Stiles said incredulity evident in his voice. Scott nodded, not looking him in the eye. What his reaction was not Scott expected. Spit flew; limbs flailed. ‘YOU WERE IN AN ORGY AND YOU DID NOT INVITE ME?’

 

Derek was sitting on his couch, staring nonchalantly into the wall. It all started with a bet, their alpha displaying such manliness. Maybe they weren’t thinking when they acted on it. The sex was undeniably good. And he is fine with sharing Scott with Isaac and Liam. That didn’t sound right, did it? Scott was no thing to share. He has a mind of his own. He can think and decide for himself. Yes, Scott is a very capable alpha. He just hoped that Scott enjoyed it as much as he did. He was just thinking too much, he knew, but the voice inside his head is making its case. It seems to be rational enough. He can still smell them on this couch, oh his bed. 

The shower was not build for four teenage boys to bathe in. Scott was adamant that he should be the one to wash, scrub and clean his betas. He started with Liam. Moans filled the showers. Liam got out, his hard dick bobbing up and down with every step he took. Derek came next. Scott started by scrubbing his second in command’s back, down to Derek’s spine. He proceeded to his neck, down to his torso. When he found Derek’s pinkish nipples, he slightly brushed over them. Derek gasped. He found his way down to his abs, playing with his belly-button. He washed Derek’s hips, holding him softly like a fragile kid. Scott deliberately avoided Derek’s dick and massaged his ass squeezed it and held it apart. His asshole was exposed for the first time. He was leaning to the wall for support as Scott kneaded his ass. ‘You’re so sexy, Derek.’  
Derek was so hard, he can feel Scott’s dick poking him from behind. He was still kneading his ass. He is now leaking. He was moaning to every touch, every caress. When did Scott have such talented hands? His hands now parted Derek’s legs. He was caressing the part between Derek’s balls and ass. He soon found his way towards Derek’s balls, cupping it and playing with it. He gripped Derek. He was rock hard and dripping. ‘Fuck Derek. Why are you dripping?’ He was kissing his neck, sucking at a part there. He moaned at the loss of sensation. Scott was still leaning into him; he can still feel his hardness poking him. He can still feel his warmth especially down below. Hands touched his thighs, rubbed circles. It bumped his sac a few times. He moaned again. Soon his moans turned into whines. Scott was clearly not keen on touching him. Scott was licking his earlobe. ‘Pl... Please.’  
The hands stopped rubbing his thighs. Scott didn’t take them away. Scott nestled his chin on his shoulder. When he spoke, his voice was deep, sensuous and slow, ‘what do you want, Derek?’ He grinded his ass into Scott, he can feel his impressive dick. Then he trusted forward. Scott seemed to get the message and fondled his balls again. His other hand still rested on his thighs. ‘Do you want this?’ He gripped his dick, still cupping his scrotum, ‘Or this?’ Derek just moaned. Scott started stroking Derek’s uncut length slowly. Derek was bucking his hips, meeting Scott’s strokes. The other hand of Scott was alternating between his balls and his nipples. Scott stopped. He can feel him rubbing his length on his back, his dick now nestled between his ass cheeks. Derek can’t help it. He moaned. Derek was leaking pre cum. ‘So sexy, Derek,’ Scott whispered, ’Will you come for me?’ Scott found a spot behind Derek’s ear. Soon, Derek was near the edge. Scott’s hands were roaming his body, pinching his nipples, resting on his hips before going up again and roaming his pecs and abs. His moans became more erratic, his cock twitch, his legs trembled. A few more strokes and he will have one of his most powerful orgasms. He was reduced to a whimpering mess of moans, and erratic thrusts. Scott took a step back quickly, completely different to how slow he built his orgasm, when he felt Derek’s cock twitch. ‘You’re done. Please call Isaac.’ He was sporting a grin and a leaking monster of a cock. 

 

Derek fondled with a tent in his pants. Derek really hoped Scott wouldn’t let that be the first and last. He wanted more of that. And, he admitted, he wanted more of him.

 

It was another win for the lacrosse team. This time, they did not celebrate. No more wolfsbane-laced drink, no more stupid singing or drunken shenanigans. Scott insisted and imposed that to his betas. He wanted a sombre pack meeting tomorrow. Not now, when adrenaline and fatigue are clear factors that could affect their decisions. Or hormones.  
The Hale house still smelled sex, sweat and pack when all of them were huddled in the kitchen. Dinner was served. Scott advised all of them to let their parents knew that they will be late or will stay over. Liam doesn’t have to. Isaac’s dad doesn’t care. He was probably busy stuffing alcohol into his system. Melissa has the night off and was catching up on the series she is watching. Dinner was steak (on the rare side). Dessert was blueberry cheesecake.  
The silence was eerie. Derek can hear the crickets outside, the breathing of Isaac. They were all in the living room, Derek and Isaac on the couch. Liam was on their right in the divan and was sitting across Scott. It was the epitome of awkwardness. No pair of eyes dared to meet with another. The betas expected their alpha to speak first, break the silence. All week they could smell Scott’s anxiety. He even stayed away from them. Isaac was able to finish the project with Harris on his own. Scott was not calling him, even talking to him. Liam, Scott’s first bite can feel through the bond with his alpha that was worried about something. He was clearly not sleeping well. He even asked Stiles but Stiles wouldn’t say a thing. He threatened to rip his throat. All Stiles said was, ‘May the force be with you, young Skywalker.’ He felt the pull to reassure his Alpha but when Liam tries, Scott always finds a way to say no, even dodging him before he could talk to him. The first time he talked to them was after the lacrosse game. He said that they should have a pack meeting tomorrow evening.  
Scott released a deep sigh. He opened his mouth, thought of it and closed it again. Derek wanted to kill him. It was Isaac, as usual, that broke the ice. ‘Well, are we waiting on someone?’ All eyes are now on him. He nodded at Scott. He wanted to punch their alpha in the face if he wouldn’t still talk after that. Scott stood, paced back and forth, and heaved a sigh again. ‘You all liked it, don’t you?’ He looked expectantly at his betas, waiting for an answer. The betas were not sure what to say. ‘BecauseIdidand IthinkIwantmore.’  
Derek was not sure what he heard was right but he liked it. If this was a dream, he’d lash out someone who will wake him up. Scott was asking him, no all of them if they liked what transpired. Yes, dammit!, he did. They were all flabbergasted. Is this what Derek thinks it is? Scott liked sex with them, all three of them? Mouths were hanging open, eyebrows shoot through the roof. They need to hear it again. He needs to hear it again. ‘Sorry Scott. What did you say?’  
‘Gods. Close your mouths! I can’t help thinking of... just close your mouths!’ Was what Scott replied. Isaac sniggered. Liam and Isaac had a non verbal communication of smiles, and winks. Derek was quick to hush them up. There’s more to this. ‘Go on, Scott, you were saying something.’ Scott quickly fumbled. He paced again in front of them. Derek was quick to stop him, he stood up and seized Scott by his shoulders told him to relax and asked him, ‘What got you worried?’ 

Scott was out of words. He was on the verge of having a panic attack. When he looked at them, their mouths were open. He shouldn’t have thought of it but he can’t help it. The memories of three of them on their knees in front of him, licking and sucking were enough. Then Isaac grinned. Doesn’t he know he has the hottest grin? Then Liam. Liam alone was temptation enough. All three boys sitting in front of him were so hot, they could’ve been sent by Zeus. Maybe these guys won the genetic lottery but Scott felt like winning the lottery. If he could bet, that is. That is where this all started, right? A bet. A bet on him. And he would bet anything right now to say what he wanted to these hot boys. Then Derek came over to him, stopped him and grabbed him by the shoulders. ‘What got you worried?’ Scott looked at his face, his eyes, eyebrows, jaw and lips. Scott cannot control his mouth from opening.  
His mind stopped working, not that it was working properly for the last hour he was with his pack. He can’t form words now. Great. What will his betas think of him now? Then a pair of lips met his. It was gentle, not the needy type. It was not full of lust. Just reassuring him that it was fine. When Derek pulled back, Scott was breathing properly. ‘Okay now?’ Derek asked. Scott nodded. Derek gave him a grin and sat back beside Isaac. He and Liam were frowning teasingly. Scott turned towards them.  
‘I was worried you three didn’t like what happen last weekend. And after a few stupid arguments, I was hoping it won’t be a one-time thing. I... You three are so sexy and would I be so selfish if I say I want all of you? Because apparently, I can’t choose one over all of you after what happened. And I hope it would be fine because I don’t want to be unfair to anyone here. ’  
Derek was sure stunned by this. He will go to a church tomorrow. Someone out there heard him and he will thank him, he thought. Scott is really saying this. This is what bothered his alpha for a week that it nearly strained the pack relations. He will open his finest wine, not that it will affect him. Liam came over to Scott, draped him arms over the taller teen’s neck. ‘You should’ve just asked. You got me worried.’ He kissed him.  
When they pulled back, Derek was grinning, nodding slowly. Isaac was still frowning, as if thinking. ‘Isaac?’  
‘No. Why would I? You are one hot piece of sexiness. I want you then I will tie you, blindfold you and three of us will tease you the way you teased us all during the shower last week.’ He stopped, mouth open. He smiled. He really has no idea how smartass sexy he is. Scott settled himself between Isaac and Derek. Liam, the youngest and shortest, was in his lap. Silence once again ensued. They were just happy to be cuddling one another. Scott just needed to ask one thing.  
‘Are you guys free tomorrow night? I’ll cook something.’  
‘Are you asking us on a date, Alpha McCall?’ Derek answered. They laughed. They went upstairs where a flurry of events happened. Scott really didn’t remember how it started. There are just two things he was sure. Scott wasn’t tied down. None of them got much sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. And I need an American Beta says a reader. Please Please Please! Beta my work! PLEASE! :) Spread love!

**Author's Note:**

> Those are stupid tags. I don't know what to put in there. I just wrote this on my phone. Yes, even my first fic. Let me know about what you think.


End file.
